In general, potassium compounds such as potassium chloride (KCl) and potassium sulfate (K2SO4), which are extensively used for fertilizers, are obtained from various raw materials.
Among them, an example is to recover the potassium compound from seawater or a brine.
However, since various monovalent or divalent metal ions exist in seawater and brine, it is very difficult to selectively recover only the potassium compound.
Further, if economic feasibility of the recovering process is considered, a continuous process constitution is required, and there should be no resulting corrosion due to high concentration of salts.
Accordingly, an economical and effective process of recovering the potassium compound is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.